1.0 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light fixtures and, more particularly to light fixtures incorporating a quick connect light shade. The light fixture of the present invention may advantageously be used in a wide variety of applications. For instance, the light fixture of the present invention may be used in conjunction with ceiling fans, comprise a ceiling-mounted light fixture or wall-mounted sconce, or may comprise a portion of a desk or table lamp.
2.0 Related Art
Conventional light fixtures typically include a fitter secured to a mount arm or other support structure and a light shade having a neck portion which is retained in position within the fitter. The light shade is disposed in surrounding relationship with a light source such as an incandescent bulb. A wide variety of fitter shapes are known in the art, including generally bell-shaped hollow housings which may be supported by a portion of a ceiling fan, or alternatively may be mounted directly to a ceiling or wall or be supported by a portion of a desk or table lamp. The light shades of many ceiling fan light fixtures and overhead light fixtures are typically retained in one of the following two ways. A plurality of circumferentially spaced screws may be used, with the screws protruding radially inwardly through holes formed around the periphery of the fitter, until they are in contacting engagement with the neck portion of the light globe. The light globe is then retained in place by the friction created by the contacting engagement between the mount screws and the neck portion of the light shade. This approach is also used in conventional light fixtures which are part of a table or desk lamp. In other conventional ceiling-mounted light fixtures, the neck portion of the light shade includes a helical threaded portion which engages protuberances in an annular flange of the fitter.
Both of the foregoing conventional light fixtures are subject to various disadvantages, particularly when the light fixtures are used in conjunction with a ceiling fan or are mounted overhead to a ceiling. For instance, it is somewhat awkward to handle the relatively small screws required and install them through the fitter into contacting engagement with the light shade, while reaching overhead or working from a ladder. Additionally, this installation scheme may result in the light shade being off center somewhat relative to the remainder of the fixture. Furthermore, when such conventional light fixtures are used in conjunction with a ceiling fan, the light shade is subject to disengagement from the fitter during operation of the ceiling fan as a result of the mounting screws becoming loose due to ceiling fan vibration. Similarly, with regard to conventional ceiling fan light fixtures using helical threads on the light shade, ceiling fan vibration during operation may cause the shade to back off or rotate out of the fitter and therefore fall to the floor.
Various devices have been used to allow light shades to be rotated into a xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d position during installation with these devices including those incorporating resilient members such as springs. However, there are various disadvantages associated with known devices of this type. For instance, with some known devices of this type, it is difficult for the user to determine by xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d when the shade is in a locked, installed position. Furthermore, with some known devices of this type, the locking feature may be viewable by an observer positioned below the light fixture, which is undesirable. Also, many devices of this type are complex and therefore costly, requiring multiple components which may be difficult to manufacture. Furthermore, many of devices of this type which are available in the light fixture art in general, may not be suitable for use in applications such as a ceiling fan since the xe2x80x9clockingxe2x80x9d feature may not be sufficient to retain the shade or globe to the fixture due to the vibration of the ceiling fan. Furthermore, in ceiling fan applications, many known light fixtures include light shades which are loose or rattle within the fitter during operation of the fan thereby transmitting undesirable noise.
In view of the foregoing deficiencies associated with known light fixtures, there remains a need for a simple, easy to install and reliable light fixture which is suitable for multiple applications.
In view of the foregoing needs, the present invention is directed to a simple, easy to install and reliable light fixture having a quick connect light shade, which is suitable for a wide variety of applications. For instance, the light fixture of the present invention may be used in conjunction with a ceiling fan, may comprise an overhead, ceiling-mounted light fixture, may comprise a portion of a desk or table lamp, or may comprise a wall-mounted sconce. The configuration of the included light shade, fitter and retention member disposed within the fitter, permit the user to secure the shade within the fitter in a simple manner, including xe2x80x9cblindxe2x80x9d installations, and allows the user to xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d when the shade is in a locked position, upon rotation of the light shade. The springs which are included in the retention member significantly reduce or eliminate noise transmission and the combined locking features of the light shade and retention member allow the light fixture to be used in a vibration environment, such as that associated with a ceiling fan in operation.
According to a preferred embodiment, the light fixture according to the present invention includes an annular fitter having inner and outer surfaces, with the inner surface defining a hollow interior and the fitter further including an open first end and a second end having an aperture extending therethrough. The light fixture further includes a substantially annular retention member disposed within the fitter, with the retention member including a substantially annular base portion having a radially inner surface and a radially outer surface which is disposed in contacting engagement with the inner surface of the annular fitter. The retention member further includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced springs integral with the base and protruding therefrom and a plurality of circumferentially spaced circumferential stops integral with the base and protruding therefrom.
The light fixture further includes a light shade having a neck and a light-emitting enclosure integral with the neck. The neck includes a first lobed portion having a proximal end integral with the light emitting enclosure and a distal end. The neck further includes a lobed flange integral with the distal end of the first lobed portion of the neck. The neck of the light shade and the retention member cooperate with one another to permit a user to insert the neck of the light shade through the open end of the fitter into the hollow interior of the fitter and then to rotate the light shade from an unlocked position into a locked position. The particular configuration of the neck of the light shade and the retention member combine to provide an identifiable xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d to the user when the shade passes from the unlocked to the locked position. Furthermore, the circumferential stops and the neck of the light shade combine with one another to substantially prevent the user from xe2x80x9cover-rotatingxe2x80x9d the light shade past the locked position and the circumferential stops and neck further combine to prevent the user from rotating the light shade in an incorrect direction of rotation during installation.
The fitter includes an annular ring portion disposed proximate the open end of the fitter, with the retention member being disposed within the annular ring portion of the fitter. Additionally, the annular fitter may include a plurality of circumferentially spaced apertures formed therein which are effective for receiving a like number of circumferentially spaced anti-rotation tabs, which may be provided, with the tabs protruding from the substantially annular base portion of the retention member, so as to substantially prevent the retention member from rotating relative to fitter. Alternatively, the retention member may be secured in position within the fitter by other means. For instance, in other embodiments the retention member may be welded to the fitter and various other devices, other than anti-rotation tabs, may be provided to prevent rotation of the retention member relative to the fitter. The annular fitter further includes a second end having an aperture extending therethrough.
In one preferred embodiment, the substantially annular base portion, the springs and the circumferential stops of the substantially annular retention member are made as a one-piece construction. However, in other embodiments, the base portion, springs and circumferential stops may be made separately and attached to one another.
Each of the springs of the retention member is radially spaced from the first lobed portion of the neck when the light shade is in an unlocked position. However, when the light shade is in a locked position, each of the springs are disposed in contacting engagement with the first lobed portion of the neck. More particularly, the first lobed portion of the neck includes a plurality of radially outwardly extending lobes, with each of the lobes including an apex portion, and each of the springs of the retention member being disposed in contacting engagement with the apex portion of one of said lobes when the light shade is disposed in the locked position. In one preferred embodiment, the first lobed portion of the neck includes three of the radially outwardly extending lobes, which are substantially equally spaced from one another, and the retention member includes three of the springs which are substantially equally spaced from one another. Alternatively, other quantities of springs and lobes may be provided, as long as a like number of springs and lobes are provided.
In one preferred embodiment, each of the springs includes a substantially cylindrical proximal portion, a substantially cylindrical distal portion and an intermediate portion interconnecting the proximal and distal portions, with the proximal portion being integral with the base portion of the retention member. The distal portion of each of the springs is disposed in contacting engagement with the apex portion of one of the lobes of the first lobed portion of the neck when the light shade is disposed in the locked position. The distal portion and intermediate portion of each of the springs are tapered longitudinally relative to the proximal portion of the spring.
The lobed flange of the neck includes a plurality of radially outwardly extending lobes, with each of the lobes having an apex portion disposed radially outwardly of the first lobed portion of the neck. The circumferential stops are longitudinally aligned with the lobed flange and each of the circumferential stops is disposed proximate the apex portion of one of the lobes of the lobed flange is in the locked position. Each of the circumferential stops is disposed circumferentially between an adjacent pair of the springs of the retention member.